Sengoku o Togi Zoushi: Sonho sem fim
by Sesshoumaru777
Summary: Surge um novo irmão de Inu Yasha e Sesshoumaru, Outeimaru. Naraku parece ter um interesse em Outeimaru e no meio da luta, a Shikon no Tama será completa! Como Inu Yasha e os outros irão derrotar Naraku? E depois da luta?
1. PRÓLOGO

PRÓLOGO: Esse fan fiction se passa em meio à 5ª Temporada, entre os capítulos 342 e 343 do mangá semanal Inu Yasha publicado pela Shonen Sunday no Japão. Nessa época, akago Hakudoushi está em um local seguro com Kanna e Mouryoumaru. Tal ser guarda em si o coração único de Naraku e Hakudoushi e é a chave para sua destruição. Nem jaki, youki ou shouki podem ser sentidos pela jóia Fuyouheki que ele carrega. Vale ressaltar também que Kohaku recuperou toda a sua memória, mas ainda finge trabalhar para Naraku. Inu Yasha também aprendeu o golpe Kongousouha, a Explosão da Onda de Diamantes, graças a Housenki no túmulo de Inutaisho, pai de Inu Yasha e Sesshoumaru. Outra coisa, as flechas de Kikyou agora podem danificar gravemente Naraku e Hakudoushi pois contém terra da caverna de Onigumo. Miroku também criou coragem e disse a Sango o que sente por ela, propondo enfim que eles vivam juntos após derrotarem Naraku. Além disso, no fim do capítulo 342, Kagura está prestes a dizer a Sesshoumaru aonde está o coração de Naraku. No mais tudo na mesma... 


	2. Outeimaru kimi e a terceira espada de In...

- Então, Sesshoumaru, quer saber aonde encontrar o coração de Naraku? - Kagura.  
  
Sesshoumaru não saca Toukijin e se aproxima de Kagura sem falar nada.  
  
- Ssessshoumaru-ssama! Não confie nesssa mulher! - Jaken - Provavelmente é tudo outra armadilha de Naraku!  
  
- Mestra dos ventos... - Sesshoumaru - Então você fez sua escolha...  
  
- Meu desejo ainda é ser livre de Naraku. Neste momento ele está ocupado demais para perceber o que estou fazendo. - Kagura - Para encontrar o coração de Naraku basta que você siga o youki de Mouryoumaru, o guardião do castelo. Acha-lo então será fácil para alguém como você.  
  
Kagura então tira uma de suas penas e parte. Sesshoumaru observa sua partida, tão sem expressão como sempre. "Kagura... o que você faria com sua liberdade? Isso não me diz respeito..." Sesshoumaru então percebe um cheiro familiar e ao mesmo tempo desconhecido por perto, juntamente com o cheiro de Naraku e deixa Jaken e Rin para trás para investigar.  
  
Inu Yasha está correndo à frente dos outros, guiado pelo cheiro de Naraku. Kagome e Shippou vão de bicicleta bem atrás. Miroku corre e Sango vai montada em Kirara.  
  
Kikyou sente a presença maligna dos Shikon no kakera corrompidos. Naraku está atacando um príncipe de longos cabelos loiros e olhos amarelos, que lembra muito Sesshoumaru. O príncipe atira uma flecha em Naraku, mas a barreira dele é muito forte e a flecha é desviada. Naraku ataca com seus tentáculos. O príncipe se esquiva com velocidade de youkai, bem como Sesshoumaru. Vendo que vai ser atingido, o príncipe cria uma barreira. O brilho negro dos fragmentos brilha em Naraku, que ataca novamente e destrói a barreira, conseguindo perfurar o braço esquerdo.  
  
O príncipe fica furioso e seus olhos ficam vermelhos. Logo, o príncipe começa a se transformar num inu youkai (inuyou) enorme, bem parecido com Sesshoumaru, só que com os pêlos dourados. Ele ataca Naraku com suas garras de fogo. A barreira de Naraku é rompida. Naraku lança uma explosão de shouki no youkai. Nessa hora, Inu Yasha chega. Inu Yasha usa a Tessaiga e faz um Kongousouha. Naraku é reduzido a pedaços. Naraku volta a se reconstruir, mas uma flecha de Kikyou o destrói novamente, de modo que não consiga se reconstruir tão rapidamente. Naraku percebe que corre perigo e desaparece numa nuvem de shouki.  
  
O youkai volta a sua forma humana, ferido pelo shouki que entrou em seu ferimento. Ele fica inconsciente. Alguma coisa no cheiro dele intriga Inu Yasha. Kagome e os outros chegam, e também Sesshoumaru. Kikyou desaparece. Sesshoumaru parece um pouco espantado. Ele segura o príncipe youkai a sua frente, que já havia voltado a forma humana. Eles são muito parecidos, Sesshoumaru e o príncipe, a diferença é a cor dos cabelos e a marca da Lua que Sesshoumaru tinha na testa, enquanto o príncipe tinha a marca do Sol. As listras no rosto e nas mãos também era igual.  
  
- Se... Sesshoumaru?! - Inu Yasha.  
  
- Inu Yasha. Você também pode sentir, não é mesmo? - Sesshoumaru.  
  
- O... cheiro do sangue desse youkai se parece com o do nosso sangue. O que significa isso? - Inu Yasha.  
  
Nessa hora, Myouga-jiji surge do nada, sugando sangue no pescoço de Inu Yasha. Após ser esmagado, Myouga cumprimenta a todos e diz que veio pois sentiu o cheiro do sangue de Outeimaru-kimi-sama. Myouga se horroriza ao ver o príncipe Outeimaru-sama caído no chão inconsciente.  
  
- Ele está apenas inconsciente. Agora fale o que você sabe sobre ele, Myouga! - Inu Yasha.  
  
Myouga fica pensativo por um tempo, mas logo percebe a cara de mau humor de Sesshoumaru e de Inu Yasha e decide abrir a boca:  
  
- Bem, há muito tempo, o taiyoukai Inutaisho-sama teve um outro filho além de você, Inu Yasha-sama e de você, Sesshoumaru-sama. Bem como Sesshoumaru- sama, esse filho era um youkai completo e, bem como cada um de vocês, recebeu uma espada de herança de seu pai. Outeimaru-kimi-sama, meio irmão de vocês, recebeu a mais poderosa espada, Reikonga, com poder de devolver vidas como a Tenseiga e com o poder de tirar vidas como a Tessaiga, além de purificar ou corromper almas. A espada, entretanto, desapareceu misteriosamente e depois disso, Outeimaru-kimi se tornou um bom youkai, com poderes espirituais capazes de salvar pessoas e uma força capaz de matar vários youkai. Por conta disso, acredita-se que a espada Reikonga se encontra na alma de Outeimaru-kimi.  
  
Sesshoumaru não demonstra nada. Inu Yasha e os outros parecem espantados. Nessa hora, ele acorda e ao se dar conta dos desconhecidos, se afasta na velocidade de youkai e seus olhos ficam vermelhos, ele pronto para o ataque. Myouga pede para que ele não ataque. Outeimaru-kimi reconhece Myouga e baixa a guarda. Myouga conta a ele que aqueles são seus irmãos Inu Yasha e Sesshoumaru.  
  
- Onde está a Reikonga? - Sesshoumaru.  
  
- Sesshoumaru... ouvi falar muito de você. Um youkai frio e solitário que viaja com uma garotinha humana e ninguém sabe o porquê. - Outeimaru-kimi.  
  
- Meus motivos não lhe interessam. O que eu quero saber é o que você fez com a espada Reikonga? Se Naraku veio até você só pode ter sido por causa da espada. Antes de Naraku eu irei possuir tal espada. - Sesshoumaru, sacando Toukijin.  
  
Antes mesmo de Sesshoumaru acabar de sacar Toukijin, Outeimaru percebe e rapidamente dispara uma flecha que lhe destrói a armadura. Sua flecha parece muito uma Hama no Ya. Ele então cai novamente, sofrendo muito pela ação do shouki em seu corpo.  
  
Kagome diz que vai tentar purificar seu shouki. Ela se aproxima dele. Sesshoumaru apenas observa a distância. Kagome põe suas mãos sobre o ferimento e logo muito shouki deixa Outeimaru-kimi.  
  
- Eu não sei o que aconteceu com a Reikonga, Sesshoumaru. Sei apenas que sou um youkai que tenta viver, nessa Sengoku Jidai, ajudando a quem eu julgue digno, como um dia, chichi (se referindo ao pai deles) também o fez. - Outeimaru-kimi  
  
- ... - Sesshoumaru.  
  
- Garota... - Outeimaru Kimi, apontando para Kagome  
  
- Kagome! - Kagome  
  
- Kagome... obrigado por me ajudar. Inu Yasha tem muita sorte de ter alguém como você em sua companhia. - Outeimaru.  
  
Kagome fica meio sem jeito. Outeimaru dá as costas a eles e ruma em direção ao vilarejo.  
  
- Ehr... Outeimaru-kimi-sama! Para onde o senhor vai, agora que seu templo foi destruído? - Myouga  
  
- Myouga... quando esse tal Naraku veio me procurar, ele matou todos os humanos do vilarejo com seu shouki. Darei àquelas pessoas um funeral digno.  
  
- Permita-nos acompanha-lo. - Miroku - Rezarei para que todos descansem em paz.  
  
- Sim - Outeimaru.  
  
Sesshoumaru guarda Toukijin e vai embora. "Naraku não deve possuir uma espada tão poderosa como a Reikonga. Outeimaru não pode falhar. Agora só me resta encontrar o coração de Naraku para destruí-lo". Rin e Jaken o esperam na floresta. Outeimaru-kimi, Inu Yasha e os outros chegam ao vilarejo arrasado. Nessa hora Outeimaru começa a pulsar, involuntariamente, como se fosse se transformar em youkai. A sua frente, a silhueta de uma espada aparece e logo em seguida a espada. Outeimaru incrédulo, segura a espada, que pulsa em suas mãos.  
  
- Reikonga... - Outeimaru.  
  
- Re... Reikonga?! - Myouga.  
  
- Então essa é a espada mais poderosa! - Inu Yasha.  
  
Outeimaru faz como a espada quer e, ao tocar o chão com ela, os humanos mortos voltam todos a vida. Nessa hora, Naraku, Kagura, Kohaku e Hakudoshi aparecem diante deles. Todos se preparam para lutar.  
  
- Inu Yasha. Então encontrou seu irmão Outeimaru, não é mesmo? Ku ku ku! (risada característica do Naraku) - Naraku.  
  
- Naraku, seu maldito! Hoje você não vai escapar! - Inu Yasha.  
  
- Chega de conversa, Inu Yasha! Fuujin no Mai! - Kagura.  
  
- Idiota, não pode me vencer com isso! Bakuryuuha!! - Inu Yasha.  
  
Nessa hora, Naraku e Hakudoshi reforçam a barreira ao redor deles. O Bakuryuuha não os atinge. Kouga chega, atraído pelo cheiro de Naraku.  
  
- Kouga, Ku ku ku! Hoje é o dia que a Shikon no Tama vai ser completa! - Naraku.  
  
Todos olham com surpresa, reparando que todos os fragmentos estavam ali. Sango percebe que Kohaku vai morrer se a Shikon no Tama for completa. Montada a cavalo, Kikyou chega ao cenário da luta. Naraku rapidamente avança para Kikyou, mas é interrompido bruscamente por um ataque de Outeimaru, com a Reikonga.  
  
- Naraku!! Eu nunca vou perdoar você! - Outeimaru - Tenma no Shoukan (Redenção do demônio)!!!!  
  
A Reikonga brilha branca e uma única onda de energia avança para Naraku, arrasando o chão por onde passa e atingindo Naraku em cheio. Naraku é destruído. Hakudoshi sorri.  
  
- Você não pode matar Naraku, Outeimaru! O motivo pelo qual Naraku foi embora na última luta, não foi o medo de ser derrotado e sim pois já tinha conseguido o que queria, ku ku ku! - Hakudoshi.  
  
Nessa hora, o braço de Outeimaru volta a queimar com shouki. Os olhos dele ficam vermelhos, e ele grita como um youkai. A Shikon no Tama negra flutua e se pode ouvir a risada de Naraku. Uma nuvem de shouki se forma ao redor da jóia Shikon e logo Naraku está de volta. Outeimaru cai de joelhos com a dor. Naraku ataca Outeimaru com seus tentáculos. Outeimaru usa suas garras de fogo, mas os tentáculos voltam a ataca-lo e ele não consegue se proteger. Naraku envolve Outeimaru. Inu Yasha ataca com o Kaze no Kizu, mas Outeimaru continua envolto por Naraku. Kikyou e Kagome disparam flechas em Naraku. Naraku é atravessado, mas o poder da Shikon no Tama não permite que ele morra. Kikyou percebe que enquanto o akago (bebê) Hakudoshi não for destruído, Naraku continuará vivo. Naraku consegue absorver Outeimaru e graças a isso é capaz de usar a Reikonga... 


	3. Reikonga e os Shikon no kakera

- Ku ku ku! Agora, com essa espada terrível em minhas mãos, vocês não passam de lixo! - Naraku, muito confiante, de posse da Reikonga.  
  
- Seu idiota! - Inu Yasha - A Tessaiga é muito mais poderosa do que essa espada! Kaze no Kizu!!  
  
- Vamos ver o poder dessa espada! - Naraku pára o Kaze no Kizu com a espada. O golpe volta a Inu Yasha, muito mais veloz e intenso.  
  
Inu Yasha não tem tempo de rebater com o Bakuryuuha, mas uma ação rápida de Kagome e Kikyou cria uma barreira ao redor de Inu Yasha e ele não é atingido. Miroku sente inveja de Inu Yasha ter duas garotas para protege-lo daquele jeito. Kagura, Kohaku e Hakudoshi atacam.  
  
Sango tenta enfrentar Kohaku, mais se defendendo do que atacando. Kohaku se lembra de tudo, mas sabe que o momento final se aproxima e ele deve convencer Naraku de que está ao seu lado para não ter seu fragmento extraído. Sango desvia do Kusarigama de Kohaku e ataca com o Hiraikotsu.  
  
- Kohaku! Você ainda não se lembra de mim? Não se lembra do vilarejo dos taiji-ya? Nem da Kirara? - Sango, numa tentativa de salvar Kohaku.  
  
- ... - Kohaku mudo, apenas pensa "Ane-ue, sinto muito..." e continua a luta, com cuidado para não ser descoberto por Naraku e nem ferir gravemente Sango.  
  
Kouga ataca Kagura, mas ela consegue desviar e usa o Shikabane Mai. Kouga ataca os cadáveres, mas Kagura também usa o Fuujin no Mai. Kouga perde um de seus fragmentos. Kouga ferido consegue acertar um soco na cara de Kagura. Kouga é atacado pelas costas pelos cadáveres e pela frente pelo Ryuuja no Mai. Kouga saca sua katana e repele as lâminas de Kagura. Hakudoshi pega o fragmento que Kouga perdeu.  
  
Kagome dispara contra Hakudoshi. Sua Hama no Ya destrói o corpo dele, mas Hakudoshi se reconstrói. Hakudoshi ataca Kagome, mas Miroku usa seu Shakujou e a protege. A flecha de Kikyou retira o fragmento de Hakudoshi e Miroku usa seu Kazaana, mas o Saimyoushou aparece do nada e força-o a selar o ataque.  
  
Inu Yasha disputa uma luta de espadas com Naraku. Inu Yasha consegue cortar Naraku em dois e depois usar nele um Kaze no Kizu. Naraku se reconstitui e ataca com um Tenma no Shoukan. Inu Yasha converte em Bakuryuuha. A barreira de Naraku não é afetada. Naraku pergunta a Inu Yasha se ele não quer trabalhar para ele. Inu Yasha prontamente se recusa e ataca. Naraku consegue atingir Inu Yasha e rasgar a pele de Rato de Fogo. Kagome se preocupa por todos. Kikyou diz a ela que flechas normais não funcionarão contra a barreira de Naraku. Kikyou dá algumas de suas flechas especiais, com terra da caverna de Onigumo, para Kagome.  
  
Miroku luta contra Hakudoshi. Hakudoshi consegue ferir o monge. Miroku cai e Hakudoshi se prepara para atravessa-lo com sua arma. Nessa hora, Sango lança o Hiraikotsu e desvia o ataque. Miroku desvia e recupera seu Shakujou. Kohaku ataca, mas Sango usa sua katana.  
  
Kouga, bem ferido, foge das lâminas do vento de Kagura. Kagura balança várias vezes seu leque, mandando muitos ataques contra Kouga. Kouga, apenas com um fragmento, não é tão rápido. Hakkaku e Ginta chegam bem na hora em que Kouga é atingido por um ataque de Kagura. Como sempre, os dois ficam desesperados, escondidos, claro.  
  
Kouga fica caído. Kagura caminha para retirar seu fragmento. Kagura fica acima dele, pronta para cortar seu corpo com mais um Fuujin no Mai, quando uma Hama no Ya de Kagome atinge seu leque, jogando-o longe, fora do alcance de Kagura. Kagura fica espantada por um momento, mas Kouga aproveita e atinge Kagura com um chute na cara.  
  
- Humpf! Não pense que já acabou! - Kagura  
  
Ela retira do cabelo uma pena e a pena se multiplica em várias, que avançam para Kouga em espiral.  
  
- Hanesho Mai! - Kagura, num ataque novo.  
  
Kouga tenta se defender, mas ao tentar cortar as penas, percebe que eram apenas ilusões. Apenas uma era verdadeira e conseguiu retirar seu segundo fragmento. Kikyou vai buscar os fragmentos, mas Naraku vai ao seu encontro. Inu Yasha ataca com o Kongousouha, mas Naraku não é completamente destruído e continua a avançar para Kikyou. Kikyou usa sua Hama no Ya especial e destrói Naraku.  
  
Kikyou consegue pegar o primeiro dos fragmentos, mas os pedaços de Naraku avançam para ela.  
  
- Kikyou!!!! - Inu Yasha.  
  
Kikyou continua calma. Ao encostarem em Kikyou, os pedaços de Naraku são purificados. Para isso, Kikyou gasta muitas almas. Logo, seu Shinidama-chuu vem trazer mais almas. Nessa hora, Naraku levanta a Reikonga no ar e as almas trazidas pelo Shinidama-chuu ficam negras. Kikyou cai no chão, após absorver aquelas almas corrompidas. Inu Yasha ataca Naraku, mas ele lança a espada e ela atravessa Inu Yasha. Kagura pega o segundo fragmento de Kouga. Hakkaku e Ginta conseguem num ato rápido capturar o leque caído de Kagura.  
  
Kagome corre para Inu Yasha. Inu Yasha pede para que ela se afaste. Inu Yasha acaba tendo sua alma corrompida pela Reikonga. Kikyou, com as almas corrompidas, não consegue ficar em pé. Naraku caminha até ela. Kouga fica caído. Hakudoshi atinge Miroku e o manda longe, sangrando. Miroku pensa em sugar Hakudoshi, apesar do Saimyoushou. Hakudoshi separa a Tessaiga de Inu Yasha, mas não o ataca diretamente.  
  
Sango percebe que aos poucos os fragmentos estão indo parar nas mãos de Naraku e percebe que o fim de Kohaku está próximo. Sango decide que não vai permitir que Naraku tire a vida de Kohaku. Sango começa a lutar a sério. Kohaku é separado de sua arma, o Kusarigama. Kohaku percebe que Sango irá mata-lo.  
  
Kagome percebe que com a alma corrompida e sem a Tessaiga, Inu Yasha voltará a virar youkai completo. Kagome lança suas flechas em Naraku e Hakudoshi e eles são destruídos. Kagome lança uma a uma, várias flechas, mas de nada adianta.  
  
Enquanto isso, num Castelo longe dali, dentro de uma caverna, Kanna segura akago Hakudoshi em seus braços, quando de repente, um estrondo destrói as entradas para o castelo e Sesshoumaru aparece ali. Kanna não compreende como, uma vez que ela não tem youki e akago estava com Fuyouheki, um artefato que ocultava seu youki. Mouryoumaru aparece em frente a Sesshoumaru.  
  
- Então, esse é o segredo de Naraku, seu coração fora do corpo. - Sesshoumaru.  
  
Kanna some para outra parte do Castelo, levando o bebê. Naraku sente o youki de Sesshoumaru próximo ao do bebê Hakudoshi e telepaticamente dá ordens a Kohaku para ir ao Castelo ajudar Kanna. Kohaku percebe sua grande chance. Ele e Hakudoshi se vão. Sango tenta impedi-los, mas Naraku pára seu Hiraikotsu e manda de volta para ela. Inu Yasha, com a alma corrompida, sem a Tessaiga e ferido começa a se transformar em youkai. 


	4. A Shikon no Tama completa e a morte de K...

Sango, mesmo ferida, se recupera e persegue Kohaku e Hakudoshi montada em Kirara. Miroku está ferido tentando se mexer, mas pelo ferimento de Hakudoshi algum shouki pôde penetrar e paralisar Miroku. Kouga consegue debilmente se levantar. Kagura não se importa uma vez que já retirou seus dois Shikon no kakera.  
  
- Kikyou... - Naraku, em pé observando Kikyou sofrer com as almas corrompidas - achou mesmo que eu permitiria que você purificasse a Shikon no Tama uma vez que ela estivesse completa? Ku ku ku! Mulher tola! Já lhe disse uma vez e volto a repetir: Kikyou, seu tempo nesse mundo já se esgotou há muito.  
  
- Maldito... MALDITO! - Kikyou perde suas almas e fica caída no chão aos pés de Naraku.  
  
Kagome ouve a conversa deles. Kagome percebe que deverá conseguir purificar os fragmentos de Naraku para acabar com a luta. Nisso, Inu Yasha acaba de se transformar em youkai completo. Ele retira a espada cravada em si e misteriosamente não há ferimentos. Inu Yasha percebe Kagome olhando para ele e decide ataca-la. Kagome se encolhe com medo, mas Miroku segura Inu Yasha com seu Shakujou.  
  
- Kagome-sama! Rápido, atinja os Shikon no kakera de Naraku! Só poderei deter o Inu Yasha por pouco tempo! - Miroku, fazendo um grande esforço.  
  
- Tá certo! - Kagome.  
  
Kagome vai atacar, mas percebe que seu arco não está com ela. Kagura aparece atrás dela com seu arco.  
  
- Procurando por isso? - Kagura, segurando o arco de Kagome.  
  
De repente, Kouga ataca Kagura e consegue segura-la por um momento. Kagome então pede a Shippou que se transforme em um arco. Shippou põe uma folha na cabeça e vira um arco. Kagome pega então a última Hama no Ya especial de Kikyou e mira na cabeça de Naraku, onde o brilho negro dos Shikon no kakera pode ser visto por ela.  
  
Sesshoumaru saca Toukijin e lança vários cristais de ki em Mouryoumaru, destruindo-o em pedaços. Os pedaços atacam Sesshoumaru, que ao corta-los, se tornam gelatinosos e perseguem Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru destrói várias vezes. Naquele ritmo a luta duraria para sempre, mas então a Tenseiga começa a vibrar na bainha. Sesshoumaru então percebe que Mouryoumaru é feito de Haku (almas) humano. Sesshoumaru saca a Tenseiga e carregando energias faz o ataque Souryuuha, o dragão de relâmpagos. Mouryoumaru perde seu Haku é derrete no chão para depois evaporar. Sobra apenas o cristal que anulava o efeito da Fuyouheki.  
  
Nessa hora, Hakudoshi e Kohaku chegam ao local e encontram Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru guarda a Tenseiga e saca Toukijin. Hakudoshi usa sua lança e se defende. Kohaku se defende dos ataques de Sango e tenta conseguir o cristal para saber a localização de akago Hakudoshi.  
  
Kagome dispara sua flecha, bem na hora em que Inu Yasha consegue usar suas garras em Miroku. Naraku tenta se defender, mas sua barreira é destruída e os Shikon no kakera em sua cabeça são purificados por Kagome. Naraku explode em shouki. Kagura olha espantada para aquilo. A Shikon no Tama, agora purificada, vibra, chamando pelos Shikon no kakera restantes. Naraku e a Reikonga somem misteriosamente. Inu Yasha volta ao normal.  
  
O fragmento com Kikyou, o fragmento com Kagura e o fragmento com Kagome se unem ao restante da Shikon no Tama. O fragmento de Kohaku vibra nele. Kohaku sente uma dor terrível em suas costas. Seu fragmento está brilhando. Sango percebe que Kohaku irá morrer se o fragmento for retirado. Kagome tenta segurar a Shikon no Tama, mas ela repele Kagome e fica pairando no ar.  
  
Sesshoumaru consegue destruir Hakudoshi. Sesshoumaru pega o cristal do chão e percebe que Kanna e akago Hakudoshi não estão mais no castelo. Sesshoumaru irritado chega a ficar com os olhos vermelhos para se transformar em sua forma youkai, mas se acalma e se transforma numa esfera luminosa para viajar para o local da batalha. Hakudoshi some dali com o teletransporte. Kohaku não agüenta a dor e de repente o último Shikon no kakera sai de suas costas e vai se unir a Shikon no Tama. Kohaku cai no chão. Sango e Kirara vão para perto dele.  
  
- Kohaku!!! - Sango em tom desesperado.  
  
- Ane-ue... - Kohaku morrendo - ... eu me lembro... de tudo... tentei enganar o Naraku mas... falhei...  
  
- Kohaku...  
  
- Me desculpe, ane-ue... - Uma última lágrima escorre dos olhos de Kohaku.  
  
- KOHAKU!!!!  
  
Kohaku então morre ao lado de Sango e Kirara. Sango chora por não ter sido capaz de salvar seu irmão. Kirara se deita ao lado de Kohaku. O castelo some e também a caverna e eles estão a céu aberto. Era outro castelo ilusório de Naraku. Enquanto isso, ao redor da Shikon no Tama, akago Hakudoshi aparece segurando a jóia e Kanna carregando-o em seus braços. Hakudoshi e Naraku voltam a aparecer através de shouki, logo atrás de Kanna. Kagome se dá conta de que se a Shikon no Tama foi completa, Kohaku perdeu a vida. Miroku vai correndo encontrar Sango.  
  
No meio da confusão, Kagome conseguira trazer Kikyou para um lugar seguro. Com um movimento, Kagura consegue recuperar seu leque. Ela é a primeira a perceber que Sesshoumaru se aproxima. Sesshoumaru-sama aparece na luta.  
  
- Sesshoumaru. Até você veio provar do poder da Shikon no Tama completa! - Naraku - Preparem-se, todos vocês. Inu Yasha, Sesshoumaru, Kouga, Kagome e especialmente você, Kikyou!  
  
- Feh! Seu idiota! Acha que poderá nos derrotar tão facilmente só porque tem a Shikon no Tama do seu lado! - Inu Yasha - Você não pode usar a jóia se ela não estiver corrompida!  
  
Inu Yasha então usa um Kaze no Kizu, mas a Shikon no Tama faz uma barreira ao redor de Hakudoshi e Naraku. Sesshoumaru ataca com Toukijin, mas o mesmo acontece. Naraku então desprende seus tentáculos e envolve Hakudoshi, akago, a Shikon no Tama e Kanna. Kagura olha horrorizada aquilo. Inu Yasha tenta um Kongousouha, mas a barreira da Shikon no Tama é muito poderosa. Naraku então passa por uma nova transformação. Muitos youkai vão deixando seu corpo e vão logo sendo destruídos por Toukijin e pela Tessaiga. Kikyou recupera almas suficientes. Naraku ressurge então. O brilho negro da Shikon no Tama nele brilha no centro de seu corpo. Sua cabeça ainda é a aparência tomada de Kagewaki Hitomi, mas seus olhos são vermelhos e sem íris. Seu corpo tem mais chifres e tentáculos e aos seus pés, um corpo cheio de marcas de queimadura e escoriações graves, com a marca da aranha nas costas jaz sem vida. É Onigumo... 


	5. Os três irmãos e o terror de Naraku

- Qual o problema com vocês? Não querem me atacar? Então eu ataco primeiro - Naraku.  
  
Naraku lança um explosão de shouki em todas as direções. Sesshoumaru apenas desvia. Inu Yasha usa vários Kaze no Kizu e Kagome atira suas Hama no Ya comuns. Sesshoumaru, empunhando Toukijin, gira o corpo e então lança uma poderosa onda de energia contra Naraku. O ataque atravessa o shouki e consegue arranhar a barreira de Naraku. Naraku então se move com a mesma velocidade de Sesshoumaru, se não mais rápido e estica seu braço, empurrando Sesshoumaru para trás pelo pescoço. Sesshoumaru cai no chão ferido. Inu Yasha ataca com o Kongousouha e Naraku é atingido. Inu Yasha conta vantagem, mas logo Naraku se reconstitui e lança a onda de diamantes de volta para Inu Yasha e os outros. Inu Yasha é perfurado por seus próprios diamantes e começa a sangrar. Kouga se põe na frente de Kagome e a protege com seu corpo. Kouga fica seriamente ferido. Kikyou se defende com a barreira. De longe, Jaken e Rin se preocupam por Sesshoumaru-sama.  
  
- Ku ku ku! Qual o problema Inu Yasha? Sua "poderosa" espada não consegue me atingir? O que pode fazer um mero hanyou contra mim, o poderoso Naraku, e a Shikon no Tama?  
  
- Maldição! - Inu Yasha - Naraku seu filho da mãe (*amenizei essa!)! Ainda não me venceu! Hijin Kessou!  
  
- Ku ku ku! Que desespero, Inu Yasha. - Naraku.  
  
A espada Reikonga então ressurge nas mãos de Naraku. Naraku facilmente desvia as garras voadoras das lâminas de sangue de Inu Yasha.  
  
- Vamos ver qual das espadas é a melhor! - Naraku.  
  
- Ssessshoumaru-ssama!! Ssessshoumaru-ssama!! - Jaken - O ssenhor esstá bem, Ssesshoumaru-ssama? (jeitinho mais irritante de falar né?)  
  
Nisso, Sesshoumaru se levanta e seus olhos ficam vermelhos, mas ele vai ao ataque ainda na forma humana. "É inútil usar o Dokkasou contra um usuário de veneno como Naraku. A Tenseiga não pode matar e Toukijin não tem poder o suficiente para quebrar a barreira. O único jeito é encontrar algum ponto fraco de Naraku." Sesshoumaru ataca Naraku e eles disputam poder com as espadas. A Reikonga de Naraku começa a ter uma leve vantagem e força Sesshoumaru a recuar. Naraku sorri.  
  
Inu Yasha vai com a Tessaiga atacar, mas é surpreendido pelo Tenma no Shoukan. Inu Yasha se defende com a bainha da Tessaiga, que fica destruída após o ataque. A Tessaiga voa longe. Inu Yasha fica sem ataque e sem defesa. Kikyou atira uma de suas flechas especiais, mas ela apenas passa através de Naraku sem feri-lo. Sem Onigumo, aquelas flechas não surtiam mais efeito em Naraku. Nessa hora, montados em Kirara, Sango e Miroku chegam.  
  
Sango logo atira seu Hiraikotsu com toda a força em Naraku, mas sua arma volta para ela. Sango habilmente desvia e pula de Kirara para cravar sua katana em Naraku. Naraku entretanto explode em shouki, ferindo Sango. Sango mesmo ferida avança mais uma vez após ter recuperado o Hiraikotsu. Miroku fica surpreso com a força de Sango por um momento e depois vai ajuda-la. Miroku usa suas fudas, para abrir um buraco na barreira de Naraku e Sango ataca com o Hiraikotsu, mas Naraku destrói seu Hiraikotsu com a Reikonga. Sango desarmada fica em perigo. Miroku a defende com o Shakujou. Kirara salva Sango, mas Miroku é atacado por um tentáculo de Naraku e cai ferido.  
  
Antes da barreira aberta se fechar, Sesshoumaru crava Toukijin em Naraku e solta vários cristais. Um grande rombo se abre em Naraku, mas ainda assim ele sorri.  
  
- Sesshoumaru. Eu pensei que você fosse mais inteligente do que isso. Toukijin foi forjada a partir de uma cria minha, não é lógico que você consiga me destruir com meu próprio youki. - Naraku.  
  
Nessa hora, Toukijin vibra. Sesshoumaru ataca novamente, mas Naraku usa a Reikonga. O brilho negro da Shikon no Tama fica mais forte em Naraku e então, par surpresa geral, Toukijin é destruída. Sesshoumaru recua, demonstrando um pouco de surpresa. Naraku usa um Tenma no Shoukan aparentemente em lugar nenhum, mas a onda de energia se dirige diretamente para a jovem Rin. Sesshoumaru num ato rápido, pega a Tessaiga separada de Inu Yasha e fica na frente de Rin, protegendo-a. Inu Yasha é o primeiro a notar que a Tessaiga não repeliu Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru então consegue converter o Tenma no Shoukan em Bakuryuuha contra Naraku. Naraku parece tão surpreso quanto todos, mas nem assim é ferido pelo ataque.  
  
- Como é possível que a Tessaiga não tenha repelido Sesshoumaru - Kagome.  
  
"Não é possível! Será mesmo que Sesshoumaru foi capaz de usar a Tessaiga? Isso só pode significar que seu desejo foi o de proteger os humanos, mas e o fato dele ser youkai?" Kagura pensava e também todos. Myouga pensa que finalmente Sesshoumaru conseguiu chegar ao nível de seu pai e por isso apesar de ser youkai pode usar a Tessaiga.  
  
Sesshoumaru não demonstra, mas também está surpreso por conseguir usar a Tessaiga. "Meu pai. Acho que finalmente entendi o sentido do senhor ter me deixado a Tenseiga e não a Tessaiga." Sesshoumaru então joga a Tessaiga para Inu Yasha.  
  
- Inu Yasha! Ataque Naraku de uma vez com a Tessaiga! - Sesshoumaru.  
  
- Não precisa nem falar isso Sesshoumaru. - Inu Yasha.  
  
Os irmãos então atacam ao mesmo tempo, cada um com a sua espada. No momento em que as três espadas estão juntas, a Reikonga vibra e repele Naraku. A espada da alma então se crava no chão diante deles e atinge Naraku. Sesshoumaru e Inu Yasha se afastam. Naraku explode em vários pedaços e do centro da explosão Outeimaru volta a aparecer. Outeimaru fica sem expressão e empunha a Reikonga. Numa cena rara, os três filhos de Inutaisho encaram Naraku lado a lado. Naraku volta a aparecer. Sua expressão não diz nada, mas por dentro ele está cheio de dúvidas.  
  
- Naraku! Cometeu um grande erro ao me tornar parte de seu corpo. - Outeimaru. - Agora sei exatamente como derrotar você.  
  
- Você acha que sabe como me derrotar, mas não pense que eu permitirei. - Naraku.  
  
- Cale a boca seu idiota, você já encheu tudo o que podia e o que não. - Outeimaru.  
  
Sesshoumaru percebe o grau de ódio de Outeimaru por seu vocábulo inapropriado para sua posição. Os olhos de Outeimaru ficam vermelhos e ele então começa uma série de ataques de energia com a Reikonga, fazendo Naraku recuar e abrindo breves buracos em sua barreira.  
  
- Rápido, Sesshoumaru no nii sama! Use a Tenseiga para reviver Onigumo! Inu Yasha no nii chan! Detenha Naraku com a Tessaiga, não o deixe atacar agora. - Outeimaru.  
  
- "Nii chan"? - Inu Yasha - Tudo bem, se isso servir para derrotar Naraku, Kaze no Kizu!  
  
Estranhamente Sesshoumaru decide seguir o plano de seu irmão mais novo. Sesshoumaru pode ver os emissários do outro mundo em Onigumo. Sesshoumaru então traz Onigumo de volta a vida. Inu Yasha ataca Naraku com o Kongousouha pelos buracos abertos e consegue rasga-lo. Outeimaru com a Reikonga reforça as memórias de Onigumo e corrompe sua alma, bem como era no passado. Kikyou entende o plano de Outeimaru de usar Onigumo contra Naraku mas percebe uma falha no plano.  
  
Kikyou percebe que somente ela poderia acabar de vez com Naraku e de olhos fechados sorri diante do inevitável. "O bem é o mal. O mal é o bem. Beleza é sujeira. Sujeira é beleza. Só a pureza pode acabar com Naraku, a alma pura e a corrompida unidas em Naraku... é o único jeito. A ambição dos ressuscitados... Meu tempo nesse mundo...está perto do fim, Inu Yasha..." 


	6. O último adeus a minha querida Kikyou

Onigumo ressuscitado e recuperado se lembra de todo o seu passado, dos desejos pela Kikyou, dos youkai que o consumiram e dos mais de cinqüenta anos que passou aprisionado por Naraku. O bandido possui a alma muito corrompida. Naraku percebe Onigumo por perto e se afasta.  
  
- É inútil, Naraku! - Outeimaru - Você lutou bravamente para conseguir a Shikon no Tama e se livrar da sua parte humana, mas Onigumo agora está cheio de jyaki em seu novo corpo. Qualquer jyaki poderoso é atraído pelo seu corpo e, vivo ou morto, Onigumo voltará a você. Quando isso acontecer, você ficará vulnerável pelo sentimento que Onigumo guarda pela Kikyou!  
  
- Maldito. - Naraku - Onigumo jamais será capaz de atravessar minha barreira e voltar a meu corpo. E mesmo que ele volte, será questão de tempo para ele ser expulso novamente.  
  
Kikyou "O plano não vai funcionar. Após cinqüenta anos, o que Onigumo guardava por mim não vai ser o suficiente para destruir Naraku. O único jeito do plano funcionar é reavivando o que Onigumo sente por mim..."  
  
Naraku então reforça sua barreira. Onigumo não é capaz de raciocinar, apenas age movido pelo seu forte ódio a Naraku. A barreira criada pela Shikon no Tama enfraquece com a presença de Onigumo. Naraku se espanta. Inu Yasha ataca com o Kaze no Kizu. A barreira fragilizada some. Onigumo avança. Naraku o atravessa mortalmente com um de seus chifres. Onigumo cai no chão sangrando. Sesshoumaru então usa a Tenseiga e ele volta a viver. Outeimaru usa a Reikonga e graças aos ataques de Naraku a Onigumo, consegue corromper cada vez mais a alma do bandido.  
  
Kikyou se levanta e caminha para o cenário da luta, deixando para trás seu arco e suas flechas.  
  
- O quê você vai fazer Kikyou? - Kagome.  
  
Kikyou então pára de costas para Kagome, muito calma e serena.  
  
- Kagome. Use meu arco e minhas flechas no momento exato. Você saberá quando for a hora. - Kikyou.  
  
- Ehr... como assim? - Kagome. - Como você vai lutar sem suas armas?  
  
Kikyou sorri brevemente. - Usarei outra arma para derrotar Naraku. Kagome...  
  
- O que foi? - Kagome  
  
- ... - Kikyou - nada...  
  
Nessa hora, Inu Yasha está atacando Naraku e Onigumo caminhando para ele. Outeimaru e Sesshoumaru notam Kikyou se aproximando. Inu Yasha deixa Naraku em pedaços novamente, após sua barreira ter sido enfraquecida. Naraku aparentemente sumiu. Por um momento não se pode sentir seu jyaki. De repente, os três irmãos se viram ao pressentir Naraku reaparecendo atrás deles. Naraku lança um chifre com toda a potência em Onigumo. O chifre atravessa o corpo e Inu Yasha e Kagome têm a mesma reação de surpresa ao perceber que o corpo atravessado foi o de Kikyou, num ato rápido para proteger Onigumo.  
  
- KIKYOOOOOU!!! KIKYOOOOU!!!! - Inu Yasha correndo para ela.  
  
- Kikyou... não pode ser... - Kagome.  
  
Kikyou tem um grande rombo em seu torso agora. Sua expressão denota dor. Apesar de seu corpo não sangrar, Kikyou está mortalmente ferida e suas almas deixam seu corpo. Onigumo tem seu ódio por Naraku multiplicado em várias vezes e algo que sentia pela Kikyou volta muito mais forte. Um urro se ouve do bandido Onigumo. Inu Yasha corre para Kikyou, mas acaba parado numa barreira de miko feita por ela.  
  
- Inu... Yasha... - Kikyou - Não se aproxime... esse é o único jeito de se derrotar Naraku...  
  
- Kikyou!! - Inu Yasha - O que você está dizendo? Você não pode morrer. Outeimaru disse que tinha um plano, por que você não deixou que destruíssemos Naraku?  
  
Kikyou em meio ao sofrimento sorri. - Inu Yasha... ainda ingênuo... depois de todos esses anos... Esse era exatamente o plano dele...  
  
Inu Yasha olha para Outeimaru, que fecha os olhos. Naraku percebe o plano e recua, mas um movimento da Reikonga faz a Shikon no Tama ficar paralisada.  
  
- Sinto muito, Inu Yasha. - Outeimaru - Mas é o único jeito.  
  
- Não! KIKYOOOU!!! KIKYOOOU!! - Inu Yasha grita. Em seus olhos lágrimas podem ser vistas.  
  
- Adeus... Inu Yasha... - Kikyou.  
  
Onigumo carrega Kikyou e avança para Naraku. A barreira da Shikon no Tama é completamente desfeita. No corpo de Naraku, Kikyou e Onigumo são absorvidos. A barreira desaparece completamente. A Shikon no Tama fica mais clara. Kagome entende enfim o plano de Kikyou. "Inu Yasha... você deve estar sofrendo muito agora. Preciso fazer alguma coisa."  
  
- Sesshoumaru, Inu Yasha! A defesa de Naraku baixou. Devemos atacar agora! - Outeimaru.  
  
Inu Yasha parece não dar ouvidos, mas Kagome então intervém.  
  
- Inu Yasha!! - Kagome intervém, chamando a atenção de Inu Yasha - Você não pode desperdiçar assim o sacrifício da Kikyou! Atinja de uma vez Naraku e acabe logo com isso. Eu ainda estou do seu lado... E farei o que for preciso para te ajudar. Sei que não sou a Kikyou, não sou tão forte quanto ela e além disso ela morreu para poupar você mais de uma vez... Mas eu a entendo! Eu sinto o que ela sentiu e sei que ela iria querer que você acabasse com Naraku! Ataque, pelo amor que você sente pela Kikyou!!  
  
- Kagome-chan... - Sango.  
  
- Ka... Kagome... - Shippou  
  
- Kagome-sama - Miroku. - É isso aí, Inu Yasha, vingue-se do Naraku!  
  
Inu Yasha então se recompõe.  
  
- Souryuuha! - Sesshoumaru.  
  
- Kongousouha! - Inu Yasha.  
  
- Hakuryuuha! - Outeimaru.  
  
- Lá vai! - Kagome mira no brilho da Shikon no Tama a Hama no Ya de Kikyou.  
  
Os três ataques dos irmãos se combinam pela frente e a flecha de Kikyou disparada por Kagome por trás de Naraku o atingem ao mesmo tempo. Numa grande explosão de pedaços e shouki, Naraku vai sendo destruído aos poucos e seus pedaços vão desaparecendo.  
  
- Não é possível! - Naraku - Mesmo depois de morta... Kikyou ainda foi capaz de me destruir...  
  
A cabeça de Naraku então some. A barreira que ficava ao redor da Shikon no Tama acaba de sumir. Kagura sente seu corpo vibrando, seu coração livre enfim. Miroku percebe que seu Kazaana desapareceu. O corpo de Onigumo e o de Kikyou ficam no centro do local da explosão e logo viram almas. Suas almas seguem destinos diferentes. A alma de Kikyou agradece a Inu Yasha. Sesshoumaru parte dali com a Tenseiga. Jaken e Rin o seguem.  
  
- Sesshoumaru! - Outeimaru. Sesshoumaru então pára um momento, sem se virar e olha com o canto dos olhos para seu irmão. - Obrigado...  
  
- ... - Sesshoumaru.  
  
Rin e Jaken seguem Sesshoumaru. "Sim, meu pai. Eu tenho algo a proteger..." Logo os três somem na densa floresta.  
  
Sango cuida de Miroku. Kagome corre para Inu Yasha.  
  
- Inu Yasha, você está bem! - Kagome.  
  
- Kagome... - Inu Yasha.  
  
Inu Yasha evita olhar diretamente para Kagome. Kagome percebe e fica triste.  
  
Outeimaru encosta a Reikonga na Shikon no Tama e a purifica completamente novamente. A Shikon no Tama se racha em duas, metade corrompida e metade pura.  
  
Outeimaru parte sozinho. Kagome vai até Miroku e Sango levar seus medicamentos da era atual. Kagome se dá conta de que não tem mais motivos para ficar na Sengoku Jidai, uma vez que todos os Shikon no kakera estão reunidos. Sango e Miroku vão ao vilarejo aonde morava Kaede. Kouga pensa em ficar com a Shikon no Tama, mas é repelido ao se aproximar. Eles não sabem o que fazer com a Shikon no Tama. Nessa hora, um humano se aproxima deles. A surpresa é muito grande quando eles percebem que é Kohaku, vivo. Kohaku reconhece Sango. Sango corre para abraçar com muitas lágrimas seu irmãozinho.  
  
- Kohaku! Eu pensei que você tivesse morrido! - Sango.  
  
- Foi muito estranho... - Kohaku, se lembrando e contando. Sesshoumaru, Jaken e Rin passaram pelo local aonde Naraku mantinha seu coração e lá encontraram Kohaku sem vida. Naquela hora, Rin reconheceu Kohaku e pediu a ele se ele não podia usar a Tenseiga para reviver Kohaku. Sem dizer nem demonstrar nada, Sesshoumaru usou a Tenseiga para devolver a alma a Kohaku e revive-lo assim. Kohaku quis agradecer, mas Sesshoumaru já havia ido embora. Jaken tenta perguntar o porquê, mas toma um golpe na cabeça, dado por Sesshoumaru, por questiona-lo, talvez.  
  
Kagome sorri pelo feliz desfecho para Sango. Kagura voa dali em uma de suas penas para viver sua liberdade. Kagome caminha sozinha, mas Kouga aparece.  
  
- Kagome! Agora que o maldito do Naraku foi destruído você e eu poderemos viver juntos enfim!  
  
Kagome estranha que Inu Yasha não diga nada e quando ela percebe, Inu Yasha não está mais ali. Kagome sente um aperto muito grande.  
  
- Kouga-kun, me desculpe, mas eu não posso viver com você porque meu coração já fez sua escolha... - Kagome "...e por essa escolha eu sofro muito agora...". - mas você tem um destino pela frente, Kouga-kun. Ayame e as tribos de yourou esperam que você seja o novo grande líder. Ela te ama de verdade.  
  
- Uhn?! - Hakkaku.  
  
- Kagome nee-chan?! - Ginta.  
  
- Ela deu um fora no Kouga?! - Hakaku e Ginta.  
  
- Uh... eh... Kagome... - Kouga - Você não me aceita...  
  
- Sinto muito Kouga-kun... - Kagome.  
  
- Inu Yasha - Kaede - Que grande burrada você acaba de fazer!  
  
- Kaede-baba - Inu Yasha - Não se importa que a Kikyou tenha perdido duas vezes a vida por culpa do Naraku...  
  
- Inu Yasha. Minha irmã já estava morta há muito tempo. Seu tempo nesse mundo já havia acabado há 50 anos. A prova disso foi a aparição de Kagome de posse da Shikon no Tama. Inu Yasha, seu coração de hanyou ficou dividido entre um falso espírito do passado e uma garota realmente capaz de te amar e agora você vai ficar sem nenhuma das duas pois não consegue admitir o que é mais óbvio.  
  
- Como assim?  
  
- Você vê, seus irmãos, Outeimaru e Sesshoumaru. Ambos aprenderam muito apenas seguindo os passos de seu pai. Mesmo o frio youkai Sesshoumaru que sempre desprezou os humanos mudou muito, foi capaz de usar a Tessaiga, prova de que quis proteger os humanos, mas você insiste em um passado que já deixou de existir...  
  
- ... - Inu Yasha.  
  
- Adeus Kouga-kun! - Kagome.  
  
- Kagome... eu nunca irei deixar de te amar! Espero que você mude de idéia algum dia! - Kouga  
  
"Como ele é insistente..." Kagome - Tá certo...  
  
Kagome caminha em direção ao honekui no ido (poço come-ossos) sozinha. "Inu Yasha... desde o começo eu sabia da sua escolha e mesmo sabendo eu decidi viver ao seu lado, correr os riscos para no fim acabar sozinha... como sou burra... mas... não me arrependo da minha escolha. Não sei se teria conseguido viver sem você, assim como não sei o que será daqui pra frente... Inu Yasha, eu ainda quero muito te ver!!!"  
  
Enquanto isso, Inu Yasha corre para o local aonde a Shikon no Tama partida se encontrava. A Shikon no Tama se une novamente e não repele Inu Yasha. Sesshoumaru reaparece ali, sem Jaken nem Rin.  
  
- Sesshoumaru. - Inu Yasha - Por que não estou surpreso em ver você...  
  
- Se decidiu enfim, Inu Yasha - Sesshoumaru.  
  
- Sim. E você também.  
  
- ...  
  
Inu Yasha crava a Tessaiga no chão e vai embora dali levando a Shikon no Tama.  
  
- Faça o que quiser com essa espada, Sesshoumaru.  
  
Kagome chega ao poço enfim. Kagome hesita em entrar. Nessa hora Inu Yasha chega.  
  
- Kagome!!  
  
Kagome se vira e vê o hanyou com a Shikon no Tama. Nessa hora, uma lágrima escorre pela face de Kagome. - Inu Yasha...  
  
- Pare de chorar. - Inu Yasha se aproxima dela e retira-lhe a lágrima gentilmente. - Eu fiz a minha escolha...  
  
- Eu sei... - Kagome.  
  
- Eu decidi... que usarei a Shikon no Tama para me tornar humano... e viver com você, Kagome...  
  
- !! - Kagome parece paralisada. A Shikon no Tama brilha forte e Inu Yasha fecha os olhos. Suas presas e garras somem, suas orelhas caninas também. Seu cabelo fica preto e os olhos escuros e Inu Yasha se torna um humano.  
  
A Shikon no Tama cai no chão partida em vários fragmentos. O espírito de Midoriko deixa os fragmentos.  
  
- Inu Yasha... Obrigada... desde o começo eu soube que só você seria capaz de me libertar enfim... adeus... - Midoriko então some e os fragmentos da Shikon no Tama viram pó e são levados pelo vento.  
  
- Inu Yasha... - Kagome.  
  
- Kagome... você é a pessoa que mais importa para mim... - Inu Yasha.  
  
Kagome e Inu Yasha se aproximam ainda mais, mas de repente os arbustos se movem e eles percebem Shippou, Miroku e Sango os observando. Kagome e Inu Yasha coram de vergonha.  
  
- Hehehe! Não há do que se envergonharem! Todos sabemos o que vocês sentem um pelo outro! - Miroku. - E já temos idade para isso, não é Sango! - E então dá aquela passada de mão nela.  
  
Sango dá aquele tabefe carregado em Miroku. Shippou olha acostumado com aquele tipo de coisa, embora muito jovem, a raposinha já tinha uma boa experiência viajando com eles. Miroku e Sango decidiram se estabilizar e Sango aceitou ter um filho de Miroku. Inu Yasha e Kagome se despedem pela última vez e os dois passam pelo honekui no ido. Shippou chora ao ter de se despedir de Kagome. Eles voltam ao vilarejo de Kaede. Do outro lado do poço, Inu Yasha e Kagome vão ao templo Higurashi informar sobre a novidade. O poço desaparece dos dois lados, como se sua missão estivesse completa. Sozinhos em frente à Goshinboku, Inu Yasha e Kagome observam a árvore e se lembram do lugar em que se conheceram.  
  
- Desde o começo, Inu Yasha, eu sonhei com isso, mas nunca pensei que se tornaria realidade... - Kagome... agora já não faz mais diferença não é mesmo... entretanto... ainda falta algo que eu te devo... - Inu Yasha... - ...  
  
Kagome sorri com o contraste da luz do dia batendo em seu rosto e a sombra da Goshinboku. Inu Yasha então se aproxima de Kagome e seus lábios se encontram naquele entardecer.  
  
- Kagome!!! - Eri. - Oh!! - Ayumi e Yuka. - Aiii... - Kagome já ficando vermelha de novo - Ga... ga... garotas! O que fazem aqui? - Nós é que perguntamos! Viemos porque achamos que você estava doente e resolvemos fazer uma visita... - Ayumi - Ei, você é o Inu Yasha não é mesmo? O que aconteceu com você? - Eri - Kagome! Queremos saber tudo, desde o começo. - Yuka - Bom, na verdade, tudo começou na Sengoku Jid... - Inu Yasha. - INU YASHA, OSUWARI!!! - Kagome... 


End file.
